<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love wheel by fairyminhyuk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634946">love wheel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminhyuk/pseuds/fairyminhyuk'>fairyminhyuk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>txt &amp; enhypen = besties [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Mentioned Park Jongseong | Jay, My First Work in This Fandom, txt &amp; enhypen are besties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminhyuk/pseuds/fairyminhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a cute one shot between heeseung and taehyun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Taehyun/Lee Heeseung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>txt &amp; enhypen = besties [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love wheel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first one shot on this app and in this fandoms.<br/>english is not my first language so if they are some mistakes you can kindly point them out to me.<br/>tw! sexual harassment will be mentioned like really short and also nothing serious, pls tell me if i should tag it too or just mentioned it in the beginning like right now.<br/>this will also be the first ff on a series i am starting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hey taehyun." greeted heeseung the younger when he saw him walk in the living room. taehyun just nodded at him still sleepy from waking up just now. the younger walked up to where the older was sitting and sat himself beside him on the couch. after a minute he laid his head on the older's lap, making the latter chuckle.</p><p>"still sleepy?" asked heeseung softly, receiving a nod from taehyun. heeseung took the blanket which laid beside him and carefully tucked the younger under it. he mindlessly started stroking the younger's hair while scrolling through his phone. suddenly, he got a call from jay, one of his friends, making him smile.</p><p>"hello?" whispered heeseung into the speaker.</p><p>"hey, hyung. why are you whispering?"</p><p>"taehyunie is sleeping on my lap."</p><p>"oh god. you two are also one of those couples." said jay with a disgusted undertone.</p><p>"you and jake are no better. so why did you call?"</p><p>"can't i just call my friend without a reason." heeseung rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>"but i do have a reason. beomgyu hyung called me and asked if you and taehyun wanted to go out. hyung found a nice restaurant which opened this week."</p><p>"today?"</p><p>"yup."</p><p>"yeah sure, why not."</p><p>"okay cool i will send you the address and time." </p><p>"okay. then see you later."</p><p>"yo, see you." with that jay hung up, sending heeseung the information some minutes later. heeseung looked down at his, still stroking taehyun's hair.<br/>
'feels like i am stroking a cat.' heeseung chuckled at the thought and started to wake the younger up. taehyun groaned in disapproval. </p><p>"baby you have to wake up."</p><p>"don't call me baby." mumbled taehyun, burying his face in the other's lap.</p><p>"should i call you kitten instead?" asked heeseung mischievously, receiving a glare from the smaller.</p><p>"do i look like cat to you?" heeseung only shrugged with his shoulders.</p><p>"while you were sleeping i talked with jay and he told me that beomgyu wants to go with us all to a new restaurant today that he found. i agreed but if you don't want to, i can cancel." explained heeseung to the younger who was facing his stomach.</p><p>"no we can go." said taehyun softly. heeseung stroked taehyun's cheek with his thumb, making the younger look up.</p><p>"not forced?"</p><p>"you really think you can force me to things?"</p><p>"you're right." said heeseung, looking down at taehyun.</p><p>"stop looking at me like that." said taehyun suddenly, burying his face in the other's stomach. heeseung hummed in confusion, threading his fingers through the younger's hair.</p><p>"you look like a lovesick idiot." </p><p>"well i am one." smiled heeseung cheeky and cupped the other's face to make the other look up. heeseung stared fondly at taehyun when he saw the other's pink face.</p><p>"you are so cute." said heeseung, making taehyun blush a darker pink.</p><p>"shut up." said taehyun weakly. the latter  however sat up and seated himself on the taller's lap.</p><p>"i don't like you." said he while burying his face on the other's shoulder.</p><p>"love you too." said heeseung and kissed the younger's head. he could faintly feel a smile blossom on the other's face, making him to pull taehyun closer.</p><p>"when are we going to the restaurant?"</p><p>"3pm." said heeseung, stroking taehyun's back. he was then pinched in the side, making him yelp.</p><p>"why did you woke me up then? it's barely 9am." said taehyun displeased, looking up at the other with an annoyed look.</p><p>"i'm sorry baby."</p><p>"again." said taehyun and started to poke the other's sides.</p><p>"no. please i'm sorry." cried heeseung out, effectively making taehyun stop. He then pushed taehyun to lie down on his back and then laid himself on the other.</p><p>"go away. you're to heavy." heaved taehyun out, trying to push the other away.</p><p>"no- oh did you recently worked out?" asked heeseung while touching taehyun's arm.</p><p>"stop touching my arm. that's sexual harassment."</p><p>"i'm your boyfriend?!" said heeseung in disbelief.</p><p>"that doesn't matter and the police also doesn't know it." heeseung sighed in defeat and pushed himself up from the smaller. he then was suddenly pulled down again with his lips meeting the other's. taehyun just surprised him with a kiss. he started smiling at the thought and received a slap on his arm from the other. after a minute they pulled away, heeseung with a wide smile on his face.</p><p>"stop smiling so wide. you look dumb." mumbled taehyun and turned his head to avoid eye contact. he still had his arms around the other's shoulders, starting to play with the fabric of the other's shirt. heeseung leaned down to kiss the other's cheek and temple.</p><p>"i love you so much. do you know that?"</p><p>"you tell me that every day." said taehyun and glanced at the other who looked at him with a loving gaze.</p><p>"but i do love you too." said he softly. he turned his head to heeseung who was still looking at him with love in his eyes. the love maybe now increased because of the younger's confession. heeseung leaned down to capture the other's lips.<br/>
taehyun suddenly felt something wet drop on him and broke the kiss to look at the other who had tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>"are you seriously crying now?" asked taehyun to which heeseung only chuckled.</p><p>"i'm sorry. it's just so rare to hear these words from you." taehyun frowned before pulling the other down to hug him tightly.</p><p>"i'm sorry." said taehyun, kissing the other's head in a comforting manner.</p><p>"don't be. for me it's something special you know. i treasure does moments a lot." said heeseung, kissing taehyun's shoulder. the younger smiled softly, nuzzling his face in the other's hair.</p><p>"i love you hyung."</p><p>"i love you too baby."</p><p>"i said stop." whined Taehyun. Heeseung chuckled, hugging the younger tightly.</p><p>"you like it tho."</p><p>"no i don't."</p><p>"stop denying the truth. i know that you like the pet name."</p><p>"that's not true." said taehyun with a red face.</p><p>"such a tsundere." said heeseung in amusement. he suddenly pushed himself up. taehyun looked at him confused.</p><p>"what are you doing?" asked the younger, also sitting up.</p><p>"let's continue in our bedroom." said heeseung with a smile and stood up.</p><p>"not to be this person but that can be misunderstood if you know what i mean." said taehyun, looking at heeseung who had a shocked expression  on his face. "oh you know it's true."</p><p>"well yeah you're right." shrugged heeseung. "shall we go now?"</p><p>"yes, but you have to carry me." said taehyun with outstretched arms.</p><p>"you're 18 years old."</p><p>"and your point is? am i not your so called baby?" asked taehyun with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"are you making fun of me?" </p><p>"why would i?" heeseung sighed and picked the younger up to carry him to their shared bedroom. the younger locked his legs around the other's waist and put his arms around the older's shoulders. he leaned his head against the taller's, rubbing their heads together  in an affection manner. </p><p>"4 months and i still can't understand you." </p><p>"don't worry you have still many years ahead." if taehyun noticed how heeseung went a dark shade of red, he didn't mentioned it.</p><p>"are you perhaps proposing?" taehyun shrugged with his shoulders.</p><p>"one day, maybe."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you made it to the end!!<br/>i hope you liked it.<br/>feel free to leave comments, kudos and if you want to follow me ^-^<br/>see you in my next work and if not have a great day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>